On My Way
by kath0410
Summary: A story of Quinn's perception and thoughts as she stood at the altar, waiting for Rachel to walk towards her and start their future together. Because she was very well on her way to forever with Rachel Berry, the woman she loves with all her heart. AU Faberry fic. Inspired by Boyce Avenue's "On My Way"


**A/N: I got this inspiration as I was listening to Boyce Avenue's "On My Way". You guys can listen to it while reading this story, so that you could get more into it. It's a great song, beautifully written and sung. I decided to put my own twist and meaning to it by incorporating Faberry, and I hope you guys love this story. **

**I also wrote this to let off some steam because of what happened in the 100th episode. Which still irritates me every time I think about it. *Sigh* And have you guys seen Dianna's performance in "Toxic"? God, she was so hot in that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or the song used for the purposes of this story.**

* * *

_I wasn't there the moment you first learned to breathe_

_But I'm on my way, on my way_

_I wasn't there the moment you got off your knees_

_But I'm on my way, on my way_

Quinn definitely wasn't there the moment Rachel was born, the moment Rachel first cried and took her first breaths. She wasn't there when Rachel tripped when she was a child, but eventually stood up. But she knew that she would be there when they took their last breaths together; and that she would be there to help Rachel stand back up literally and figuratively when she was feeling down.

Everything that happened to them lead up to this moment. Quinn remembered when she texted Rachel 'ON MY WAY' to the brunette's wedding to Finn. She was on her way back then; but on her way to what?

She definitely knew that it wasn't to see Rachel get married to Finn. She wasn't on her way to the wedding to see the brunette she deeply cared about and loved so much to get hitched with the guy that would surely destroy her dreams.

But rather, on that day a few years ago, she was very well on her way to stop the wedding.

_Lay down_

_And come alive in all you've found_

_All you're meant to be_

_For now_

_We'll wait until the morning light_

_And close our eyes to see_

_Just close your eyes to see_

Quinn knew that what she was meant to be was to have Rachel as her wife, to have the brunette by her side forever. She knew and understood that what she was meant to do was to love Rachel forever, to wake up by her side every single day of her life. She would wait until the morning light to see the sun's rays shine perfectly against Rachel's face, to see her angelic glow.

She would close her eyes and see that beside Rachel was where she would always meant to be.

_A tear must have formed in my eye_

_When you had your first kiss_

_But I'm on my way, on my way_

_So leave a space deep inside_

_For everything I'll miss_

_Cause I'm on my way, on my way_

Quinn didn't know if a tear formed in her eye the moment Rachel had her first kiss. But one thing was for sure: she definitely cried when she saw Rachel and Finn kiss on Nationals during their junior year. Everybody else assumed that it was because she was still after Finn, but the truth was, it was because of Rachel. Because she was in love with _Rachel_.

She wasn't sure either if Rachel left a space for Quinn to fill in on whatever she missed, but right now, she was sure that there was nothing else that she would miss. They would be together and they would know what would be going on in each other's lives; nothing else would be missed.

They would share everything together, and Quinn would want nothing more than that. To be Rachel's everything, and for her to be Rachel's everything in return.

_When you feel no saving grace_

_I'm on my way, on my way_

_And when you're bound to second place_

_I'm on my way, on my way_

During their senior year, when Rachel accepted Finn's proposal, Quinn knew that it was because Rachel felt that there was nothing left for her. She had choked on her NYADA audition, and Quinn knew that the brunette felt that she was meant to be stuck in Lima because of that. She was settling for second place; a place that Quinn knew the brunette never deserved.

Rachel had been bound for second place during their senior year. But Quinn wouldn't risk that. Rachel deserved to have all her dreams come true, to be in first place. So, when Quinn was on her way to that doomed wedding, it was to pull Rachel out, to make her realize that settling with Finn wasn't the answer.

She wanted to save Rachel from a miserable life, which was why she did all that she thought absolutely necessary to make sure that the brunette didn't get stuck in Lima. All the times that she fought with Rachel, it was never about Finn. It had _never _been about Finn.

Everything that she did was to protect Rachel's dreams. She knew that Finn would just hold Rachel back because he never even thought about his own future. And what frustrated Quinn the most was the way Finn made Rachel choose between him and her dreams, time and time again.

And the fact that he asked her to marry him fresh out of high school was enough proof that he never cared about Rachel and her dreams.

Quinn didn't know why she supported Rachel's marriage to Finn in the end, but she was sure that it was the stupidest thing she had ever done. But she didn't fully support it, of course. She still believed that Rachel was meant for greater things than being stuck in Lima with a boy who would never mature.

Because Quinn believed that love was setting the other person free, if it meant for them to be happy. Because love was about caring for the well-being of the other person, and not for your own.

_So don't believe it's all in vain_

_Cause I'm on my way, on my way_

_The light at the end is worth the pain_

_Cause I'm on my way, on my way_

Quinn believed that everything that happened wasn't all in vain. On her way to stop the wedding back then, she had gotten involved in a car crash. The only thought that ran through her mind back then before she passed out was that she was out of time; that all she had done to protect Rachel and her dreams might have all been for naught. Rachel might have gone on with the wedding without her, and that was what Quinn would never be able to have dealt with.

But the moment she woke up in the hospital, with Rachel by her side and holding her hand, silently pleading for her to be okay, she felt that everything wasn't all in vain, after all. Because, somehow, Rachel was by her side the moment she woke up; and to her, that meant everything.

She vaguely remembered the endless stream of tears running across Rachel's face the moment she opened her eyes. It was a heartbreaking sight to see the girl she loved so much in tears, yet again because of her. And just when she promised to herself that she wouldn't do anything to make Rachel cry again.

She could remember Rachel telling her that she ran away from Finn the moment she heard that the blonde got into an accident. She could remember the way Rachel smiled through her tears as she gently stroked the brunette's face; softly and lovingly.

But what struck her most of all that day was Rachel's silent confession. The reason why she couldn't go on with the wedding without Quinn there.

It was because Rachel had been expecting Quinn to burst in through the doors and stop the wedding. Because, on that fateful day, as Quinn was on her way, Rachel realized that she was in love with the blonde.

Yes, the timing could have been a lot better, but to Quinn, it couldn't have been more perfect.

So, when Rachel confessed her love for Quinn that day, the blonde felt that everything was worth the pain she went through to protect Rachel. Because that was what love was about; sacrifice and giving.

Rachel was the light the moment Quinn opened her eyes that day; the moment she knew that the brunette was definitely worth all the pain.

The Wedding March started to play, and Quinn opened her eyes and cast her eyes towards the large doors to which Rachel would start walking through in just a few moments. She smiled. It was time. She stood still at the altar, waiting for the love of her life to walk towards her; to begin their new lives together.

The large doors soon swung open, and Quinn's breath caught at the beautiful sight in front of her. Rachel in her wedding dress, pure white and giving her soon-to-be wife a radiant and angelic glow. She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the beautiful angel that started walking towards her, bouquet of gardenias in hand.

_Gardenias_.

It was their flower. During prom of junior year, when Finn gave her the corsage, she had a fleeting feeling that it was Rachel's work. Because honestly? Finn could never think of such a thing. But she never really knew until the moment Rachel told her on that hospital bed a while back.

Since then, Gardenias had become a symbol of their undying love for each other. A secret love, which bosomed beautifully into an eternal love.

Quinn loved the idea. Rachel Berry was her eternal love, and she didn't want anything more.

Tears were now flowing freely Quinn's eyes as Rachel got closer to her with every step. Rachel was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful; she always was in Quinn's eyes. Even if she had just gotten out of bed with messy hair, Rachel was definitely the most beautiful sight Quinn ever beheld.

She saw Rachel smile under the veil, making her smile in return. She offered her right hand, to which the brunette took. They stood in front of each other, their hands clasped over the other.

Quinn could see Rachel's own tears despite the veil that covered her beautiful face, and she couldn't help but cry even more. The knowledge that she had Rachel's heart forever made her heart soar in pure joy. It was the only thing she ever wanted; to be given the chance to show Rachel how much she loved her for eternity.

The minister began to speak the wedding vows out loud, but Quinn was too caught up in Rachel that she barely even heard a thing. Not that it mattered though, because words wouldn't ever be enough to express her vows to love Rachel forever.

The only thing she heard was when Rachel said, 'I do,' a beautiful and musical sound. Rachel had the voice of an angel, of that Quinn was sure of. Rachel was her angel, her saving grace.

She then heard the minister ask her if she, Quinn Fabray, would take Rachel as her wife. Not that she needed to be asked, because her answer would always be yes. Even during the moment she first saw Rachel.

"I do," Quinn managed through a strangled voice. She could barely speak with the perfection of Rachel Berry standing before her. The woman she was now blessed to spend forever with.

"You may kiss," the minister said with a smile.

With shaky hands, Quinn lifted the veil off of Rachel's face, the brunette's beautiful face slowly coming into view. Once the veil was off, Quinn gently cupped Rachel's face and kissed her, softly and tenderly, conveying all the emotions she felt. She told Rachel in that kiss that she promised to stand by her vows and to love the brunette forever. It was a silent promise of a life together filled with love, happiness, and understanding.

A life that would be very well spent with each other.

Quinn gently stroked Rachel's cheek as they pulled apart, her hazel eyes telling a promise and a story. A story that would bring about a new chapter to their new life. A story that told of love, warmth, safety, comfort, peace, and a family of their own in the future.

Quinn smiled at the thought of a family with Rachel. She could envision a mini Rachel running around in their house, full of joy and energy. She could see small brown eyes like Rachel's gazing at her, making joy course through her veins.

"I love you," Rachel said softly, tenderly, her chocolate brown orbs brimming with so much love and promise. To Quinn, it also felt like a promise; a promise that they would have each other no matter what the future threw at them.

"I love you, too," Quinn smiled, leaning down to give Rachel another kiss. She could feel the warm gazes of their friends and family cast towards them in that moment, and she would forever be grateful to them for supporting her and Rachel's relationship all throughout.

Then, the large doors swung back open, and Quinn lifted Rachel off her feet and carried her as she ran outside, both smiling happily. She could hear the cheers and cries of happiness of their friends and family as she ran outside, with the love of her life in her arms.

As she ran outside, she was running into a future with Rachel Barbra Fabray as her wife; a future filled with love and happiness that she would only feel with the brunette that was currently in her arms.

And she knew that she was on her way to forever with Rachel Barbra Fabray by her side.

_I'll be there the moment you come out in white_

_Cause I'm on my way, on my way…_


End file.
